


An Unbridled Flame

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Petra is fucking cray cray in bed yo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Petra kissed her partner’s forehead. “When was the last time we had a good, long sex session? Also, if you call it a sex-sion, I’m not letting  you cum at all tonight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a commission from 14th-Crown! I hope you like it hon and again I'm so fucking sorry this took legit months.

Hange knew Petra wasn’t some porcelain doll. That girl had fire in her and God forbid you got on her wrong side. But with that sweet smile and petite body, sometimes it was easy to forget how sassy and how strong Petra was. Initially, her sweetness was what Hange fell in love with. It was only her passion that sealed the deal. After all, Petra wasn’t really sassy with someone unless they knew her well (or unless she was talking shit about someone behind their back, which she did do occasionally). Petra’s kind spirit was the most prominent thing in Hange’s mind and even during lovemaking, as they kissed and hands greedily grabbed each other, all they could think about was being careful not to break her. 

The wind howled outside, scratching against the wooden shutters protecting the windows. Hange shivered as they crossed theirs and Petra’s bedroom, eager to get in bed. The chill in the air nipped at their skin and the sooner they were under the sheets, the better.

“Another experiment gone late?” Petra asked, voice laced with grogginess.

“Yeah. But nothing I can’t handle.” Hange replied. They slipped into bed and immediately Petra’s arms were around them, pulling them into an embrace. At first, they thought nothing of it. Petra was a very affectionate person. But when her warm lips started peppering kisses along their neck, Hange knew something was up with their girlfriend.

“I’m guessing you missed me?” they teased, tilting their head to give Petra better access to their neck. 

“Only a little.” She nipped at the base of Hange’s neck, making them sigh in contentment. “There’s only so much my hands can do.” Hange’s stomach flipped and it was all over. Their hands reached for Petra’s face and cradled her as they pulled her into a kiss. Petra melted under their touch, body rolling into theirs. Her lips were warm and wet against Hange’s and every little movement sent deliciously hot sparks through their bloodstream. Hands started to wander, teeth nipped at necks and collarbones, hips rolled against each other. The temperature rose under the sheets and as Hange got up, they threw the damp, thin cotton blanket to the foot of the bed.

Hange’s hand trailed down the soft, smooth plains of Petra’s body, cupping her breasts before dipping into her curves. Petra fidgeted under their touch. She bit her lip, honey eyes watching Hange’s fingers travel lower and lower until their fingertips slid against her clit. Petra sighed in relief as a dull excitement seeped into her veins. Hange gently teased her slick entrance before bringing their fingers back up to Petra’s clit. She moaned as her blood started to burn, pleasure growing and growing. 

Wetness steadily accumulated in Hange’s pussy as she listened to Petra’s moans and watched her writhe under their fingertips. As they slowly slid two fingers into Petra, she shouted, eyes screwing shut. 

“You like that?” Hange teased her. Petra started as the heel of her partner’s hand rubbed against her clit.

“What do you think?” Petra fired back, words turning into another moan as Hange stroked her G spot. A few more strokes and she was panting, looking up at Hange with desperation. Clearly, tonight wasn’t going to be a test of stamina or a journey into exploring each other. “Fuck, Hange, I need you, please.” And that was enough to send Hange into overdrive. 

They quickly took their last few pieces of clothing off. They were more than ready for this, their pussy wet and aching for any kind of touch. They positioned themself over Petra, slowly sliding their wetness against their girlfriend’s. It was a gentle, careful glide and yet it was enough to make Hange cry out and shudder. In getting Petra wet they’d neglected themselves, which wasn’t a huge issue; after all, it made every touch more pleasurable. They chose a good speed, not too fast, not too slow, and started softly rubbing themself against Petra. 

Moans filled the air, not loud enough to cover the slick sounds of their pussies grinding against each other. Hange had to scold themself into not slamming into Petra’s body, to not grind so hard into her. The more gentle, the better for them. The last thing Hange wanted to do was accidentally hurt their girlfriend. 

“Hange, you don’t have to be gentle,” Petra reminded them softly. Was it that obvious that they were holding back? 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” they replied.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” she smiled up at them. “I’m strong, you know. I tell you every time -”

“I know, I know, but you’re just so small and adorable and the last thing I want to do is accidentally hurt you,” they said. “I’ll tell you what? How about you take the reins tonight? You know your limits better than I do.”

“Are you sure?” Petra had never been the dominant one. To be frank, they hadn’t really had sex that much. It was new territory and they few times they had, well, Hange admitted they’d been pretty cautious and gentle. Petra had never been on top or been anything close to dominate because Hange assumed she didn’t want that.  _ I guess this is why communication’s gotta be constant, _ they thought.

“I’m sure.” Petra gave them a wicked grin, one that charged Hange’s blood with arousal and slight worry. In a fluid motion she flipped Hange onto their back, hands pulling at sheets to completely expose their bodies to the cold air. Petra’s hands grabbed Hange’s wrists and gripped them tight. “No moving your hands until I give you permission.” She let go and attacked Hange’s body with hot, wet kisses. A moan escaped from Hange; every kiss Petra laid on their body made sparks burn their skin and their pussy ache for her touch. 

Petra winked at her partner as she reached Hange’s core. Her soft lips pressed teasing kisses into Hange’s thigh, making them whimper. Their pussy was dying for a touch, for any kind of contact. They needed to feel something. They needed relief. Petra’s fingertips ghosted along Hange’s thighs, leaving shivering nerves in their wake. Petra’s tongue darted out and gave a small flick to Hange’s clit. They nearly screamed, back arching and thighs squeezing together. An “oomph” came from Petra.

“I don’t know whether to tease you about being overstimulated already or if I should tell you not to kill me with your thighs,” she said, honey eyes glancing up at Hange and a small smirk on her lips. The heat rushed to Hange’s face and they nervously laughed, rubbing the back of their neck.

“Sorry. I’ll try not to squeeze too hard,” they promised.

“Good.” Petra moved back down and started licking Hange’s clit while her fingertips gently rubbed the entrance of Hange’s pussy. They moaned loudly, back arching and head rolling back. Petra laughed and gave her partner a smug look. 

“I can’t believe you’re calling me out like this,” Hange replied. 

“What? I didn’t say anything,” she answered, still looking like the devil herself. She didn’t wait for Hange to respond, diving back to teasing Hange’s pussy with her fingers. Her tongue gave small flicks to their clit. Fire was already burning in Hange’s veins and they vaguely wondered how much they’d be able to stand. Petra slipped a finger inside them, giving a few thrusts in time with her tongue’s motions.

Hange’s moans were constant. They couldn’t remember the last time they’d have sex this good. Not to knock on Petra or themself, but they wished their nights were more like this. Petra was good with her mouth and fingers and seeing her in between their legs was more than enough to get Hange high on pleasure. 

Petra’s lips latched onto their clit and started sucking hard. Hange sharply gasped for breath, hips jerking up into Petra’s face. They could practically feel her smirk as she kept up her ministrations. Ecstasy was building in her veins and Hange could feel their release coming soon. With every flick of Petra’s tongue and every thrust and curl of her fingers, pressure grew and grew and grew. Hange was moaning and shivering, electricity running through their veins. 

“Oh God, Petra, I’m going to cum,” they moaned, fingers running themselves through her hair. 

And then Petra stopped. 

Hange gave a primal scream as she pulled away from them. The look on Petra’s face was downright demonic, that sly smirk only growing more smug as Hange writhed with pain. Her slender fingers made their way to Hange’s wrists, pinning them down to the bed. 

“Petra! Please, I need you! I need you to make me cum!” they pleaded. They desperately tried to move their hands down to their clit to get themselves off, but fighting Petra’s grip was all for naught. Petra giggled,  _ giggled, _ as her partner fought her.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you cum that easy. Tonight’s special,” she replied, voice dripping with sugary sweetness. She kissed her partner’s forehead and for a moment Hange panicked and wondered if they forgot something important. “When was the last time we had a good, long sex session? Also, if you call it a sex-sion, I’m not letting  you cum at all tonight.” Hange barked out a laugh.

“You know me too well. Fine, I’ll stay away from the puns.” Petra smiled and kissed them again, this time on the lips. 

“Good.” Silence fell in the room. Hange’s chest rose and fell as their heart rate went back to normal. What’s she waiting for? they wondered, cocking an eyebrow at their girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” they asked.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Petra replied. “I’m just waiting for you to cool down before I go on. We both remember what happened last time we did edging and we started back up too soon.” 

“If you didn’t just stop eating me out before I had an incredible orgasm, I’d call you considerate for waiting a bit. But you did, so I’m not going to.” Petra burst out into laughter, grip on Hange’s wrists loosening. Hange couldn’t help but join Petra in laughter. Her arms wrapped around her partner and she nuzzled their neck.

“I love you so much, Hange,” she said.

“I love you too, even if you can be evil sometimes,” Hange teased. Petra sat back up and gave them a chaste kiss.

“Then I guess I have to make up for that,” she said. 

“I’d love for you to make up for it.” With a smirk, Petra moved back to her original spot in between Hange’s legs.

“Can you sit up a little?” she asked. Hange obliged. She snaked a leg under her partner and her other leg over Hange’s thigh. As soon as she began rubbing her wet pussy against Hange’s, they could see stars. A lewd shout ripped itself from their throat as Petra slowly grinded against them.

Petra mewled as her clit rubbed against Hange’s. Pleasure started to boil in Hange’s veins with each glide of Petra’s hips. Her pussy was so warm and wet and Hange knew this was the closest they would get to heaven. Heat was growing in the room and soon the two were panting.

Petra’s hips picked up the pace, slowly grinding faster and harder against Hange. Each stroke against their clit sent waves of pleasure through their body and as the pace got faster, Hange’s hips moved against her for more. Pleasure consumed their motions, hips moving on their own accord as ecstasy filled their heads. This was one of the best parts of sex in Hange’s opinion: the ability to let go.

Petra shifted, sitting up more to get a better angle at Hange’s pussy. Her slips slammed against their pussy and slid against them harder. Small pricks of pain went through them as small patches of dry skin slid against her dry skin, but Hange ignored it the best they could. After all, with Petra moaning and working her body against theirs, it was more than easy. 

Pussies rubbed against each other faster and faster, white-hot pleasure building and building. Hange grabbed a pillow to muffle their cries, each one growing louder as Petra stroked them. Everything was so warm and wet and fucking hot and Petra’s lewd, high-pitched moans only added fuel to the fire. Her fingers dipped down in between her and Hange’s hips, rubbing against Hange’s pussy. Her honey eyes locked with Hange’s brown ones. Slowly, she brought her wet fingers to her mouth and one by one licked and sucked them dry. Her free hand slid from her neck to her breast, fingers pinching a pert nipple. She let out a breathy moan and looking back at Hange, winked.

Hange screamed into their pillow, liquid fire burning their veins as Petra put on the little show for them. Once she was done licking her fingers she kept sliding against that sweet spot, her lewd moans only adding more kindling to the fire. The electricity wouldn’t stop flowing through their veins. Sharp jolts shot through their body as Petra kept going, movements getting faster and more erratic until she came, shouting into the night air. She shot Hange one last devilish grin before sliding off them and onto the sheets by their side.

“I love you, Hange. Good night.” Petra kissed her partner on the cheek and turned over in bed to sleep. Her arms wrapped around their body and pulled them in close to spoon, but they made no attempt to move. Hange, eyes the size of saucers, lay staring at the ceiling, chest rising and falling rapidly. The sex replayed in their mind as they stared blankly into space. To say that was mindblowing was an understatement. Never in their life had Hange had sex that good. Or crazy. 

_ Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into, _ they thought.


End file.
